Lolita
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Really, this was not what Meister Kirisaki, General Manager of Pantasia, was expecting when he encountered the Clown Prince of Monaco, Pierrot Bolneze, aka Leonhart XIV.


**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan. I also do not own the fanfic 'The Clown Prince on Hallows Eve' by Bite the Dust, which partially inspired this fic into being.**

**...This kind of came up due to my recent discovery of lolita fashion and due being inspired by said fanfic by Bite the Dust. **

**Warning: Implied MeisterxPierrot, crossdressing**

**Constructive Criticism or reviews would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Lolita_

* * *

Really, this was not what Meister Kirisaki, General Manager of Pantasia, was expecting when he encountered the Clown Prince of Monaco, Pierrot Bolneze, aka Leonhart XIV. Being stuck in a lolita-style dress that Pierrot whipped together was frankly quite weird by itself, but having a tea party with the Clown Prince, who was _also _dressed in the same type of attire was ten times weirder at the least.

Sophie had just been visiting her dear brother, just to simply say hello when the Clown Prince appeared out of the blue. It turned out that he'd snuck across the border by sneaking about and tagging along with Sophie on the plane ride to Japan,_ just_ so he could meet Meister.

Really, Meister was honoured that the Crown Prince of Monaco had come such a long way just to meet him, but there were two things bugging him. The first was that his parents might be worried about this (come on, Pierrot's parents _are_ the King and Queen of Monaco, after all), and the other was that...seriously? Was Pierrot kidding?

The answers came as this. First, he left a note for his parents so they wouldn't panic about the whole thing too much. Second...no, Pierrot was not kidding; he actually did want to meet the Meister.

And _apparently_ Sophie mentioned something to Pierrot earlier about Meister _liking _lolita style clothing, and Pierrot wanted to sew a couple lolita outfits for the Meister once he heard of this.

It's not that Meister hated lolita; when he first came to Japan and saw the cosplayers in all their glorious apparel, he did admit to his sister over a phone conversation that the lolita style of clothing was kind of, well, cute and elegant, but it wasn't like he was ever going to _wear _any of that apparel in the first place. Besides, it is a tad too fanciful for his tastes.

But then again, this is the Crown Prince of Monaco, offering to actually _sew _such an outfit for him. It's kind of hard _not_ to accept when one puts it that way.

The next thing Meister knew, measurements were done, fabric had been chosen, and Pierrot had simply started working away at the dress.

"This will be interesting." Sophie remarked, grinning mischeviously. "I always thought you needed to show off your feminine side a bit more, brother." She joked, elbowing him lightly. Meister sighed quietly, blushing from underneath his titanium mask.

There was no getting out of this now...

* * *

When the outfit was complete, Pierrot and Sophie immediately urged Meister to try it on, after they gave him a makeover that made his face look a bit more feminine. He now had no mask, replaced by foundation that perfectly matched his skin, a small bit of mascara used to bring out the eyes, no eyeshadow or liner needed (_Thank goodness, _Meister thought to himself in relief), rosy pink lipstick, and a little blush, too. Some of his long, blond hair was pulled back into pigtails, and Pierrot let the rest of it stay straight.

His outfit consisted of a rose pink dress, with complicated frills and white lace patterns at the hem. He had black shoes, white leggings (with pink ribbon bows at the ankles), and the bodice of the dress was, well, obviously rose pink, but there was lace at the top of the bodice, at the hip where the skirt part of the dress started, and between his elbows and shoulders at the arms. There was even a pink and white lace choker for his neck, too. A pink fan with white lace on it and a matching purse were his accessories.

The whole attire received glowing reviews from both the Clown Prince and Sophie. Meister was blushing as soon as they laid eyes on him. He felt a bit odd, since being in a dress felt weird, but he kind of liked the outfit, surprisingly. He really, really did look quite feminine already, compared to the average Japanese man normally, but this was much more than that.

Then out of the blue, Pierrot decided to make himself a dress and go all lolita like he had done to the Meister.

And Meister was stuck doing Pierrot's hair and figuring out which colour fabric to use for the dress as a result.

Pierrot's hair ended up as a side ponytail (after much experimenting), and the colours for the dress were dark purple and black, after a bit of thinking. Pierrot's makeup was similar to Meister's, except that he used dark purple lipstick and he used eyeliner and eyeshadow, too.

The dress had complicated frills like Meister's dress, and black lace patterns at the hem. The shoes were black, with matching leggings. The bodice of the dress had some complicated ribbon patterns here and there, and he also had a choker, with purple and black lace. He had a dark purple fan with black lace on it, as well as a matching purse.

Meister couldn't help but think the Prince of Monaco looked cute.

_Wait, wait, wait...Did I just think he was cute? Umm...Okay..._

Pierrot offered to give Sophie a lolita makeover too, but that was when Kuroyanagi came _conveniently _on time and the two went off to join Matsushiro and other Pantasia workers to go party somewhere, leaving the Meister and Pierrot alone. Kuroyanagi also caught sight of the two crossdressed men and stared at them for what could go on forever, but Sophie elbowed him to his senses and basically ran off with him before anything else could happen.

The two honestly didn't know what to do and stood in an awkward silence for a moment, but then Pierrot suggested the idea of the tea party...

* * *

"Um...Thank you, Pierrot. For the dress and all..." Meister trailed off awkwardly before sipping his tea.

"It's no problem, Sylvan-san." Pierrot responded, before asking, "You don't mind being called by your actual name, right?"

"I don't mind, just not in public. The title is merely what I have with my job; I can't do much about that or the fanciful clothing I regularly wear everday." Meister responded politely, smiling a bit. Pierrot just gave him the biggest smile ever in response.

As the two continued their little tea party, Meister internally admitted to himself that maybe this wasn't so embarassing as he thought. It was kind of odd, though, to think that the two were bonding over lolita of all things.


End file.
